Who Knows
by StupidShinyVolvox
Summary: Edward Cullen moves to Forks High and falls in love with Bella Swan; a quiet girl who loves her guitar and has a beautiful voice. Edward tries to break through her shell and convince her to play at the Forks High talent show will Bella sing? A/H


**Who Knows.**

**Written By Clair**

**AN**. Hey this is the new and improved story!!

Read & Review please!!!

**Disclaimer -** I don't own any of the Twilight characters Stephanie Meyer does! But I own Ruby and Maya!! =P

**Chapter One**

"**How does it feel?"**

I stumbled out of my bed and hit the off button on my alarm clock which said 7:20am. I groaned and fell back onto my pillow it was time for school again.

I didn't love school but I seriously dislike it. I only have two reasons why I bother is one; my best friends Ruby and Maya and two; music my passion in life I love it to sing, write songs, play guitar and piano.

I climbed out of my warm bed and grabbed the towel from my computer desk and tripped over the books and clothes that were covering the floor; I was falling face first so I quickly I stuck my arms out in front of me to stick the impact

"Ow!" I yelled as I landed on my bedroom floor "that's going to leave a mark,"

I got to my feet and carefully and went to the bathroom watching where I put my feet I didn't want to have another trip to the emergency room it is like my home from home.

I finally made it to the bathroom safely and looked into the mirror, I inspected the crows nest that was my hair, I ran a brush through it a couple of times trying to get the knots out finally giving up and throwing it back into a messy pony-tail.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then I went back through to my room to get dressed I picked out a simple black and white striped long sleeve top and dark wash skinny jeans and matched it with my beloved baby blue converses. (Outfit links on profile.)

I went down stair to get my breakfast Charlie my dad left earlier so I was myself; I ate two slices of toast with butter and strawberry jam and chased it down with a cup of orange juice in three gulps, I grabbed my coat and a school bag from its peg before heading to my truck to go to school I opened the.

It didn't take long even with my ancient junk. Oops _truck_.

I parked and I ran as fast as I could trying not to land on my face as well trying to get inside so I wouldn't get even wet than I already am.

I opened the door and walked into home room, (I think that's what American's call it because I'm Scottish and in my school we call it Tutor it's where we register.) and Mike was there to greet me as usual.

"Hey, good morning Bella," Mike said cheerfully

I sat down behind him and placed my bag on the floor.

"Good morning Mike," I said

"So have you seen the Cullen and Hale's yet?" Mike asked

Oh yeah did I mention he was the biggest gossip in Forks High second to Jessica of course!

"No not yet."

They were the biggest topic of gossip for weeks even before they moved here.

That's when the bell rang for first period.

"Bye Mike." I said before I ran to music.

I pushed through the crowd of the hallway; I finally reached my class and quickly took my seat, just then the teacher decided to come in.

"Good morning class!" Miss. Black said cheerily

"Good morning!" everyone exclaimed

"Well today everyone will choose a song to learn and perform near the end of the period does that sound good?" She asked

There were some groans and giggles.

"Okay then go pick your song and instrument hurry!" Miss. Black giggled

I went to pick up a guitar I knew what song I was going to sing The Call by Regina Spektor.

I began to puck the strings.

**30 Minutes later**

"Everyone sit back on your seats we are going to begin, okay Bella do you want to go first?"

"Sure." I got up to the front of the classroom with the guitar.

"I am going to sing How does it feel by Avril Lavigne I hope you like It." and began the beginning of the song.

I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that i can breathe  
I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly

I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly

_[Chorus]_  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
Would you comfort me  
Would you cry with me;

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah

I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything;

_[Chorus x2]_

How does it feel _[x2]_  
Different from me, different...  
(ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah,  
ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah)

When I was finished I looked up to see everybody's mouth open then they began to clap loudly my face turned scarlet.

"Thank you." I said then quickly went back to my seat.

"Thank you Bella that was wonderful okay now we will have Edward."

Who's that?

Then an inhumanly beautiful boy with bronze hair came to the front of the class with a guitar.

"Hey I'm Edward and I'm going to sing Finders Keepers by You Me at six."

You got a nerve  
Giving me the cold shoulder  
Giving me the twice over, that's not deserved.  
We'll talk, again when you're sober  
You said I've got cold, our heat has gone  
I wanna be your eyes; that you can't see, what you've done  
I wanna be your ears; that you can't hear, everything that's been missing

Finders keepers  
No you don't keep me in line  
I like secrets  
Cause they keep me in line  
Oh habits die hard  
But I'm too young to die

I guess it's a mess  
That you make your best  
So why are we still laying in it  
And I could barely sleep, I could barely eat and it's been three whole weeks since I heard you speak  
So you're sober today, feeding months of bills to break  
Oh learn your mistakes  
Especially ones you've made  
(I bet you're sorry)

Finders keepers  
No you don't keep me in line  
I like secrets  
Cause they keep me in line  
Oh habits die hard  
But I'm too young to die

Finders keepers  
The whole thing is a lie  
You won't find her  
Cause she's too hard to find  
So my advise and only run a mile

And have another drink  
And then think this one over  
You'll dig yourself a grave, everyday, when you're sober  
Do you see, what I mean, at your best interest your all over... me  
I could never be what you need.

Finders keepers  
No you don't keep me in line  
I like secrets  
Cause they keep me in line  
Old habits die hard  
But I'm too young to die

Finders keepers  
The whole thing is a lie  
You won't find her  
Cause she's too hard to find  
So my advise and only run a mile  
And I bet, you guess, me right  
(You guess me, yes, you guessed me right)  
I bet you guess me right.

Everyone applauded him he was a brilliant singer; He thanked everyone and went back to his seat.

After that it was boring nobody was as good as him.

**20 Minutes later**

Everyone sang their song then the bell rang for second period everyone packed up there things before I could go to English Miss. Black asked to speak to me and Edward.


End file.
